The invention disclosed herein was made with Government support under NIH Grant No. R01 Al 45463-01 from the Department of Health and Human Services. Accordingly, the government has certain rights in this invention.
Throughout this application, various publications are referenced. The disclosure of these publications is hereby incorporated by reference into this application to describe more fully the art to which this invention pertains.
The human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the agent that causes AIDS, a lethal disease characterized by deterioration of the immune system. The initial phase of the HIV replicative cycle involves the attachment of the virus to susceptible host cells followed by fusion of viral and cellular membranes. These events are mediated by the exterior viral envelope glycoproteins, which are first synthesized as a fusion-incompetent precursor envelope glycoprotein (env) known as gp160. The gp160 glycoprotein is endoproteolytically processed to the mature envelope glycoproteins gp120 and gp41, which are noncovalently associated on the surface of the virus. The gp120 surface protein contains the high affinity binding site for human CD4, the primary receptor for HIV, as well as domains that interact with fusion coreceptors, such as the chemokine receptors CCRS and CXCR4. The gp41 protein spans the viral membrane and contains at its amino-terminus a sequence of amino acids important for the fusion of viral and cellular membranes. The HIV envelope glycoproteins assemble as noncovalent oligomers, almost certainly trimers, of gp120/gp41 on the virus surface. The detailed events of viral entry remain poorly understood but involve gp120 binding first CD4 then a fusogenic chemokine receptor, followed by gp41-mediated virus-cell fusion.
Because of their location on the virion surface and central role in mediating viral entry, the HIV envelope glycoproteins provide important targets for HIV vaccine development. Although most HIV-infected individuals mount a robust antibody (Ab) response to the envelope glycoproteins, most anti-gp120 and anti-gp41 Abs produced during natural infection bind weakly or not at all to virions and are thus functionally ineffective. These Abs are probably elicited and affinity matured against xe2x80x9cviral debrisxe2x80x9d comprising gp120 monomers or improperly processed oligomers released from virions or infected cells. (Burton and Montefiori, AIDS, 11 [Suppl A]:587, 1997)
Several preventive HIV-1 subunit vaccines have been tested in Phase I and II clinical trials and a multivalent formulation is entering Phase III testing. These vaccines have contained either monomeric gp120 or unprocessed gp160 proteins. In addition, the vaccines mostly have been derived from viruses adapted to grow to high levels in immortalized T cell lines (TCLA viruses). These vaccines have consistently elicited Abs which neutralize the homologous strain of virus and some additional TCLA viruses. However, the Abs do not potently neutralize primary HIV-1 isolates (Mascola et al., J. Infec. Dis. 173:340, 1996). Compared with TCLA strains, the more clinically relevant primary isolates typically possess a different cellular tropism, show a different pattern of coreceptor usage, and have reduced sensitivity to neutralization by soluble CD4 and Abs. These differences primarily map to the viral envelope glycoproteins (Moore and Ho, AIDS, 9 [Suppl A]:S117-S136, 1995).
There is a growing awareness that current-generation HIV subunit vaccines do not adequately present key neutralization epitopes as they appear on virions (Parren et al, Nat. Med. 3:366, 1997). There are several ways in which the native structure of virions affects the presentation of antibody epitopes. Firstly, much of the surface area of gp120 and gp41 is occluded by inter-subunit interactions within the trimer. Hence several regions of gp120, especially around the N- and C-termini, that are well exposed (and highly immunogenic) on the monomeric form of the protein, are completely inaccessible on the native trimer (Moore et al, J. Virol 68:469, 1994). This means that a subset of Abs raised to gp120 monomers are irrelevant, whether they arise during natural infection (because of the shedding of gp120 monomers from virions or infected cells) or after gp120 subunit vaccination. This provides yet another level of protection for the virus; the immune system is decoyed into making Abs to shed gp120 that are poorly reactive, and hence ineffective, with virions.
A second, more subtle problem is that the structure of key gp120 epitopes can be affected by oligomerization. A classic example is provided by the epitope for the broadly neutralizing human MAb IgG1b12 (Burton et al. Science 266:1024, 1994). This epitope overlaps the CD4-binding site on gp120 and is present on monomeric gp120. However, IgG1b12 reacts far better with native, oligomeric gp120 than might be predicted from its monomer reactivity, which accounts for its unusually potent neutralization activity (77,99-103). Thus the IgG1b12 epitope is oligomer-dependent, but not oligomer-specific. The converse situation is more common, unfortunately; many Abs that are strongly reactive with CD4-binding site-related epitopes on monomeric gp120, fail to react with the native trimer, and consequently do not neutralize the virus. In some undefined way, oligomerization of gp120 adversely affects the structures recognized by these Mabs. (Fouts et al., J Virol 71: 2779, 1997).
A third example of the problems caused by the native structure of the HIV-1 envelope glycoproteins is provided by gp41 MAbs. Only a single gp41 MAb (2F5) is known to have strong neutralizing activity against primary viruses (Trkola et al., J Virol, 69: 6609, 1995), and among those tested, 2F5 alone is thought to recognize an intact, gp120-gp41 complex (Sattentau et al, Virology 206: 713, 1995). All other gp41 MAbs that bind to virions or virus-infected cells probably react with fusion-incompetent gp41 structures from which gp120 has dissociated. Since the most stable form of gp41 is this post-fusion configuration (Weissenhorm et al, Nature, 387: 426, 1997), it can be supposed that most anti-gp41 Abs are raised (during natural infection or after gp160 vaccination) to an irrelevant gp41 structure that is not present on the pre-fusion form.
Despite these protective mechanisms, most HIV-1 isolates are potently neutralized by a limited subset of broadly reactive human monoclonal antibodies (MAbs), so induction of a relevant humoral immune response is not impossible. Mab IgG1b12, blocks gp120-CD4 binding; a second (2G12; Trkola et al. J Virol 70: 1100, 1996) acts mostly by steric hindrance of virus-cell attachment; and 2F5 acts by directly compromising the fusion reaction itself. Critical to understanding the neutralization capacity of these MAbs is the recognition that they react preferentially with the fusion-competent, oligomeric forms of the envelope glycoproteins, as found on the surfaces of virions and virus-infected cells. (Parren et al J. Virol 72: 3512, 1998). This distinguishes them from their less active peers. The limited number of MAbs that are oligomer-reactive explains why so few can neutralize primary viruses. Thus with rare exceptions, neutralizing anti-HIV Abs are capable of binding infectious virus while non-neutralizing Abs are not (Fouts et al AIDS Res Human Retrovir. 14: 591, 1998). Neutralizing Abs also have the potential to clear infectious virus through effector functions, such as complement-mediated virolysis.
HIV-1 has evolved sophisticated mechanisms to shield key neutralization sites from the humoral immune response, and in principle these mechanisms can be xe2x80x9cdisabledxe2x80x9d in a vaccine. One example is the V3 loop, which for TCLA viruses in particular is an immunodominant epitope that directs the antibody response away from more broadly conserved neutralization epitopes. HIV-1 is also protected from humoral immunity by the extensive glycosylation of gp120. When glycosylation sites were deleted from the V1/V2 loops of SIV gp120, not only was a neutralization-sensitive virus created, but the immunogenicity of the mutant virus was increased so that a better immune response was raised to the wild-type virus (Reitter et al, Nat Med 4:679, 1998). Similarly, removing the V1/V2 loops from HIV-1 gp120 renders the conserved regions underneath more vulnerable to Abs (Cao et al, J. Virol. 71: 9808, 1997), although it is not yet known whether this will translate into improved immunogenicity.
Of note is that the deletion of the V1, V2 and V3 loops of the envelope glycoproteins of a TCLA virus did not improve the induction of neutralizing Abs in the context of a DNA vaccine (Lu et al, AIDS Res Human Retrovir 14:151, 1998). However, the instability of the gp120-gp41 interaction, perhaps exacerbated by variable loop deletions, may have influenced the outcome of this experiment. DNA plasmid, viral vector and other nucleic acid-based HIV vaccines may thus benefit from the gp120-gp41 stabilizations described in this invention. By increasing the time that the gp120-gp41 complex is presented to the immune system, stabilized envelope proteins expressed in vivo provide a means in principle to significantly improve upon the immune response elicited during natural infection.
Current data suggest that on the HIV virion three gp120 moieties are non-covalently associated with three, underlying gp41 components in a meta-stable configuration whose fusion potential is triggered by interaction with cell surface receptors. This pre-fusion form may optimally present neutralization epitopes. We refer to this form of the envelope glycoproteins as native gp120-gp41. However, other oligomeric forms are possible, and it is important to define these (see FIG. 1).
Gp160: The full-length gp160 molecule often aggregates when expressed as a recombinant protein, at least in part because it contains the hydrophobic transmembrane domain. One such molecule is derived from a natural mutation that prevents the processing of the gp160 precursor to gp120/gp41 (VanCott et al J Virol 71: 4319, 1997). The gp160 precursor does not mediate virus-cell fusion and is a poor mimic of fusion-competent gp120/gp41. When evaluated in humans, recombinant gp160 molecules offered no advantages over gp120 monomers (Gorse et al., Vaccine 16: 493, 1998).
Uncleaved gp140 (gp140UNC): Stable xe2x80x9coligomersxe2x80x9d have been made by eliminating the natural proteolytic site needed for conversion of the gp160 precursor protein into gp120 and gp41 (Berman et al, J Virol. 63: 3489, 1989; Earl et al Proc. Natl Acad Sci 87: 648, 1990). To express these constructs as soluble proteins, a stop codon is inserted within the env gene to truncate the protein immediately prior to the transmembrane-spanning segment of gp41. The protein lacks the transmembrane domain and the long, intracytoplasmic tail of gp41, but retains the regions important for virus entry and the induction of neutralizing Abs. The secreted protein contains full-length gp120 covalently linked through a peptide bond to the ectodomain of gp41. The protein migrates in SDS-PAGE as a single species with an apparent molecular mass of approximately 140 kilodaltons (kDa) under both reducing and nonreducing conditions. The protein forms higher molecular weight noncovalent oligomers, likely through interactions mediated by the gp41 moieties.
Several lines of evidence suggest that the uncleaved gp140 molecule does not adopt the same conformation as native gp120-gp41. These include observations described herein and from the finding that uncleaved gp120-gp41 complexes do not avidly bind fusion co-receptors (R. Doms, personal communication). Furthermore, a gp140 protein of this type was unable to efficiently select for neutralizing MAbs when used to pan a phage-display library, whereas virions were efficient (Parren et al, J Virol. 70:9046, 1996). We refer to the uncleaved gp120-gp41 ectodomain material as gp140UNC.
Cleavable but uncleaved gp140 (gp140NON): During biosynthesis, gp160 is cleaved into gp120 and gp41 by a cellular endoprotease of the furin family. Mammalian cells have a finite capacity to cleave gp120 from gp41, as we show below. Thus, when over-expressed, the envelope glycoproteins can saturate the endogenous furin enzymes and be secreted in precursor form. Since these molecules are potentially cleavable, we refer to them as gp140NON. Like gp140UNC, gp140NON migrates in SDS-PAGE with an apparent molecular mass of approximately 140 kDa under both reducing and nonreducing conditions. As shown below, gp140NON appears to possess the same non-native topology as gp140UNC.
Cleaved gp140 (gp140CUT): gp140CUT refers to full-length gp120 and ectodomain gp41 fully processed and capable of forming oligomers as found on virions. The noncovalent interactions between gp120 and gp41 are sufficiently long-lived for the virus to bind and initiate fusion with new target cells, a process which is likely completed within minutes during natural infection. The association has, however, to date proven too labile for the production of significant quantities of cleaved gp140s in near homogenous form.
The metastable pre-fusion conformation of viral envelope proteins such as gp120/gp41 has evolved to be sufficiently stable so as to permit the continued spread of infection yet sufficiently labile to readily allow the conformational changes required for virus-cell fusion. For the HIV isolates examined thus far, the gp120-gp41 interaction has proven too unstable for preparative-scale production of gp140CUT as a secreted protein. Given the enormous genetic diversity of HIV, however, it is conceivable that viruses with superior env stability could be identified using screening methods such as those described herein. Alternatively, viruses with heightened stability could in principle be selected following successive exposure of virus to conditions known to destabilize the gp120-gp41 interaction. Such conditions might include elevated temperatures in the range of 37-60xc2x0 C. and/or low concentrations of detergents or chaotropic agents. The envelope proteins from such viruses could be subcloned into the pPPI4 expression vector and analyzed for stability using our methods as well.
One could also adopt a semi-empirical, engineered approach to stabilizing viral envelope proteins. For example stable heterodimers have been successfully created by introducing complementary xe2x80x9cknobxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cholexe2x80x9d mutations in the binding partners (Atwell et al., J. Mol. Biol. 4:26, 1997). Alternatively or in addition, one could introduce other favorable interactions, such as salt bridges, hydrogen bonds, or hydrophobic interactions. This approach is facilitated by increased understanding of the structures of the SU and TM proteins, and the results described herein contribute to this understanding.
As we demonstrate in this invention, SU-TM stabilization can also be achieved by means of one or more introduced disulfide bonds. Among mammalian retroviruses, only the lentiviruses such as HIV have non-covalent associations between the surface (SU) and transmembrane (TM) glycoproteins. In contrast, the type C and type D retroviruses all have an inter-subunit disulfide bond. The ectodomains of retroviral TM glycoproteins have a broadly common structure, one universal feature being the presence of a small, Cysxe2x80x94Cys bonded loop approximately central in the ectodomain. In the type C and D retroviral TM glycoproteins, an unpaired cysteine residue is found immediately C-terminal to this loop and is almost certainly used in forming the SUxe2x80x94TM disulfide bond. (Gallaher et al, AIDS Res Human Retrovir 11: 191, 1995; Schultz et al AIDS Res Human Retrovir, 8: 1585, 1992)
Although gp41 and other lentiviral TM glycoproteins lack the third cysteine, the structural homologies suggest that one could be inserted in the vicinity of the short central loop structure. Thus there is strong mutagenic evidence that the first and last conserved regions of gp120 (C1 and C5 domains) are probable contact sites for gp41.
The subject invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules that encode mutant viral surface and transmembrane proteins in stabilized, antigenically authentic forms. This invention describes the design and synthesis of the stabilized viral proteins. Importantly, when appropriate methods are used to effect the stabilization, the viral proteins adopt conformations with desirable features. The subject invention further provides protein- or nucleic acid-based vaccines comprising mutant viral envelope proteins, antibodies isolated or identified using mutant viral envelope proteins, pharmaceutical compositions comprising these vaccines or antibodies, and methods of using these compositions to treat or prevent infections from viruses such as HIV. The invention describes applications of the mutant viral proteins to identify whether a compound is capable of inhibiting a virus, and compounds identified in this manner.
This invention provides an isolated nucleic acid which comprises a nucleotide segment having a sequence encoding a viral envelope protein comprising a viral surface protein and a corresponding viral transmembrane protein wherein the viral envelope protein contains one or more mutations in amino acid sequence that enhance the stability of the complex formed between the viral surface protein and the viral transmembrane protein.
This invention provides an isolated nucleic acid which comprises a nucleotide segment having a sequence encoding a mutant viral envelope protein which differs from the corresponding wild type viral envelope protein sequence in at least one amino acid which upon proteolysis yields a complex comprising a surface protein and a transmembrane protein which has enhanced stability relative to the corresponding complex obtained from the wild type envelope protein.
In one embodiment of the above the viral surface protein is HIV-1 gp120 or a modified form of gp120 which has modified immunogenicity relative to wild type gp120. In one embodiment, the transmembrane protein is HIV-1 gp41 or a modified form of gp41 which has modified immunogenicity relative to wild type gp41.
This invention provides a vaccine which comprises the above isolated nucleic acid. In one embodiment, the vaccine comprises a therapeutically effective amount of the nucleic acid. In another embodiment, the vaccine comprises a therapeutically effective amount of the protein encoded by the above nucleic acid. In another embodiment, the vaccine comprises a combination of the recombinant nucleic acid molecule and the mutant viral envelope protein.
This invention provides a method of treating a viral disease which comprises immunizing a virally infected subject with the above vaccines or a combination thereof, thereby treating the subject.
This invention provides a vaccine which comprises a prophylactically effective amount of the above isolated nucleic acid.
This invention provides a vaccine which comprises a prophylactically effective amount of the protein encoded by the above isolated nucleic acid.
This invention provides a method of reducing the likelihood of a subject becoming infected with a virus comprising administering the above vaccines or a combination thereof, thereby reducing the likelihood of the subject becoming infected with the virus.
This invention provides the above vaccine which comprises but is not limited to the following: a recombinant subunit protein, a DNA plasmid, an RNA molecule, a replicating viral vector, a non-replicating viral vector, or a combination thereof.
This invention provides a method of reducing the severity of a viral disease in a subject comprising administering the above vaccine or a combination thereof, prior to exposure of the subject to the virus, thereby reducing the severity of the viral disease in the subject upon subsequent exposure to the virus.
This invention provides a mutant viral envelope protein which differs from the corresponding wild type protein in at least one amino acid which upon proteolysis yields a complex comprising a surface protein and a transmembrane protein which has enhanced stability relative to the corresponding complex obtained from the wild type envelope protein.
This invention provides a complex comprising a viral surface protein and a viral transmembrane protein which has enhanced stability relative to the corresponding complex obtained from the wildtype envelope protein, yielded by the proteolysis of a mutant viral envelope protein with a sequence which differs from the corresponding wild type protein sequence in at least one amino acid.
This invention provides a mutant viral envelope protein which is encoded by the above nucleic acid molecule.
This invention provides a vaccine which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of the above protein or complex. This invention also provides a vaccine which comprises a prophylactically effective amount of the above protein or complex.
This invention provides a method of stimulating or enhancing in a subject production of antibodies which recognize the above protein or complex.
This invention provides a method of stimulating or enhancing in a subject the production of cytotoxic T lymphocytes which recognize the above protein.
This invention provides an antibody capable of specifically binding to the above mutant protein. This invention also provides an antibody which is capable of specifically binding to the above mutant protein or complex but not to the wild type protein or complex.
This invention provides an antibody, antibody chain or fragment thereof identified using the viral envelope protein encoded by the above recombinant nucleic acid molecule. The antibody may be of the IgM, IgA, IgE or IgG class or subclasses thereof. The above antibody fragment includes but is not limited to Fab, Fabxe2x80x2, (Fabxe2x80x2)2, Fv and single chain antibodies.
This invention provides an isolated antibody light chain of the above antibody, or fragment or oligomer thereof. This invention also provides an isolated antibody heavy chain of the above antibody, or fragment or oligomer thereof. This invention also provides one or more CDR regions of the above antibody. In one embodiment, the antibody is derivatized. In another embodiment, the antibody is a human antibody. The antibody includes but is not limited to monoclonal antibodies and polyclonal antibodies. In one embodiment, antibody is humanized.
This invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule encoding the above antibody.
This invention provides a method of reducing the likelihood of a virally exposed subject from becoming infected with the virus comprising administering the above antibody or the above isolated nucleic acid, thereby reducing the likelihood of the subject from becoming infected with the virus.
This invention provides a method of treating a subject infected with a virus comprising administering the above antibody or the above isolated nucleic acid, thereby treating the subject. In a preferred embodiment, the virus is HIV.
This invention provides an agent capable of binding the mutant viral envelope protein encoded by the above recombinant nucleic acid molecule. In one embodiment, the agent inhibits viral infection.
This invention provides a method for determining whether a compound is capable of inhibiting a viral infection comprising:
(A) contacting an appropriate concentration of the compound with the mutant viral envelope protein encoded by the recombinant nucleic acid of claim 1 under conditions permitting binding of the compound to said protein;
(B) contacting the resulting complex with a reporter molecule under conditions that permit binding of the reporter molecule to the mutant viral envelope protein;
(C) measuring the amount of bound reporter molecule; and
(D) comparing the amount of bound reporter molecule in step (C) with the amount determined in the absence of the compound, a decrease in the amount indicating that the compound is capable of inhibiting infection by the virus, thereby determining whether a compound is capable of inhibiting a viral infection.
This invention provides a method for determining whether a compound is capable of inhibiting a viral infection which comprises:
(a) contacting an appropriate concentration of the compound with a host cell viral receptor or molecular mimic thereof under conditions that permit binding of the compound and receptor or receptor mimic;
(b) contacting the resulting complex with the mutant viral envelope protein encoded by the recombinant nucleic acid of claim 1 under conditions that permit binding of the envelope protein and receptor or receptor mimic in the absence of the compound;
(c) measuring the amount of binding of envelope protein to receptor or receptor mimic;
(d) comparing the amount of binding determined in step (c) with the amount determined in the absence of the compound, a decrease in the amount indicating that the compound is capable of inhibiting infection by the virus, thereby determining whether a compound is capable of inhibiting a viral infection.
This invention further provides a simple method for determining whether a subject has produced antibodies capable of blocking the infectivity of a virus.
This invention provides the above method wherein the compound was not previously known.
This invention provides a compound determined to be capable of inhibiting a viral infection by the above methods.
This invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising an amount of the compound effective to inhibit viral infection determined by the above methods to be capable of inhibiting viral infection and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In one embodiment, wherein the viral infection is HIV-1 infection. In the preferred embodiment, the virus is HIV.
This invention provides a mutant viral envelope protein which differs from the corresponding wild type protein in at least one amino acid which yields a complex comprising a surface protein and a transmembrane protein which has enhanced stability relative to the corresponding complex obtained from the wild type envelope protein, wherein the surface protein and transmembrane protein are encoded by different nucleic acids.
This invention provides a complex comprising a viral surface protein and a viral transmembrane protein which has enhanced stability relative to the corresponding complex obtained from the wildtype envelope protein, yielded by the proteolysis of a mutant viral envelope protein with a sequence which differs from the corresponding wild type protein sequence in at least one amino acid, wherein the surface protein and transmembrane protein are encoded by different nucleic acids.
This invention provides an antibody which binds to the above protein or above complex but does not cross react with the individual monomeric surface protein or the individual monomeric transmembrane protein. This invention provides the above antibody capable of binding to the HIV-1 virus.